The handling characteristics of surgical sutures encompass many factors, some of which factors are at least in part inconsistent or seemingly inconsistent. There is a constant effort to improve the handling characteristics. Among the more important of the handling characteristics are those associated with knot run-down. In many surgical procedures it is necessary that a knot be tied in a suture when the knot is deep inside a surgical or natural opening. For instance, a dental surgeon may need to tie a knot inside a patients mouth. An intravaginal hysterectomy requires suturing in restricted quarters. One technique frequently used is to tie a square knot that can be run-down from an exterior location where the knot is first tied to lie against tissue with a desired degree of tightness. The knot is snugged down so that it is holding with a degree of firmness chosen by the surgeon for a particular situation and then additional throws are tied down against the first throws of the square knot. In some instances, the first throw is a double twist followed by a single throw to form a surgeons knot, with additional throws to form additional square knots on top as needed. As contrasted with the ease of placement, is the necessity of knot security. Even though it is desired that it be easy to tie a knot, it is mandatory that the knot hold without slipping for an acceptable length of time.
With buried absorbable sutures, the suture including the knot is absorbed, and the knot need only hold until the suture is absorbed. This can be a few hours for certain types of skin incisions, up to 15 to 28 days for some internal knots.
Non-absorbable sutures are used, if strength for a longer time or permanent reinforcement is desired.
Some suture materials are so smooth that a knot run downs very readily and frequently becomes readily untied. Other sutures are of materials in which the knot tends to "lock-up" or refuse to run-down so that it is difficult to snug-down the throws against the tissue and only a few throws are needed, and security is not a problem. Knots in constantly moving tissue, such as adjacent to the heart, particularly if a non-absorbable suture, have a much greater chance of becoming untied than knots in quiescent tissue such as knots holding together a wound inside a plaster cast.
For knots in non-absorbable sutures which are buried in tissue, the problem of knot security for years has been a problem.